What?
by Hyuuga Pekenah
Summary: Uma simples balconista perdidamente apaixonada pelo homem mais rico de New York, até que em uma tarde de trabalho algo acontece...Definitivamente para mudar sua vida! Leiam para saber HAHAHAHAHA :D deixem reviews *-*, summary horrivel mais a fic ta boa!
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

De volta ao trabalho arg! Até que não é tão ruim pensando pelo lado de que verei ele, sim ele mesmo Hyuuga Neji, o famoso milionário dono da marca de roupas mais caras e elegantes de New York. O que ele um ricaço como ele faz na pobre lanchonete onde eu trabalho? Não sei, se bem que a lanchonete onde eu trabalho não é tão pobre assim, só que para ele não sendo o melhor restaurante de New York é estranho, alias o que eu estou falando? Melhor pra mim que ele tome café lá, assim eu vejo aqueles sedutores orbes perolados, aquele cheiro de canela que fica impregnado na minha mente trabalho lá a 1 ano e meio e ele já tomava café lá, puts nem me apresentei sou Mitsashi Tenten, tenho 21 anos, cabelo castanho claro, olhos num tom chocolate, tenho um corpo bem moldado: seios grandes, não exageradamente!, Tenho um quadril largo, pernas torneadas e cintura fina.

Minhas amigas dizem que eu fui abençoada por Deus, era só o que me faltava! Tantas mulheres lindas e charmosas por ai, como as que vão para a cama com o maravilhoso Hyuuga, nunca vi, mas acho... Acho não tenho certeza um homem maravilhosamente lindo como ele não fica sem mulher alguma. Bom vou me arrumar logo por que se eu chegar atrasada perco meu emprego e fico sem ver o Neji! Vesti a minha roupa do trabalho: uma regata branca, uma calça social preta e um tênis, prendi meu cabelo nos costumeiros coques, tomei meu café, escovei os dentes, peguei minha bolsa e fui buscar meu carro no estacionamento do prédio, me pus a caminho do trabalho em quanto procurava uma música na rádio e fumava meu cigarro, joguei meu cigarro já no filtro pela janela e percebi que já me encontrava em frente ao trabalho. Entrei na lanchonete fui direto limpar o balcão e as mesas , logo após limpar tudo ele entra Hyuuga Neji senta, vira para mim e fala.

- Me vê o de sempre, por favor. – Diz ele com aqueles lindos cabelos mexendo na sua cabeça por conta do ventilador.

- Sim é pra já – Eu disse em quanto gritava pela janela da cozinha o pedido do . A lanchonete estava extremamente vazia afinal eram 6 e 15 da manhã, ele gostava de ir cedo para não fica com a mídia colada nele. Sai do meu transe quando o pedido dele apareceu na janelinha junto com o soar de um sininho, levei para ele e disse um bom dia e voltei para traz do balcão após uns 5 ou talvez 20 minutos eu o vi levantar e colocar o dinheiro em cima da mesa, fui até lá pega o dinheiro e meu Deus para tudo! O que é isso, um bilhete? Abri rapidamente estava escrito _"Me ligue 9785-2483 H.N"_ olhei rapidamente para o homem que se dirigia para fora do local, eu o vi olhar para mim e dar um sorrisinho de canto um tanto que malicioso, entrou no carro e se foi, continuei ali parada para constatar que ele estava brincando olhei novamente o bilhete e percebi que atrás tinha mais coisas escritas _" Vá na minha loja no centro e diga seu nome para a balconista ela lhe dará um vestido, depois eu explico"._ Não era possível eu estava mesmo sonhando? Belisquei-me para constatar que a minha teoria estava errada e sim ela estava, não estava sonhando! Voltei para o balcão esperando que a tarde fosse em bora o mais rápido possível e que o maior sonho da minha vida desde que fiquei perdidamente apaixonada feito uma adolescente pelo Hyuuga fosse realizado.

Continua...

Nhááá gostaram?? Já to com alguns capítulos prontos aqui, deixem reviews plss e façam essa boba feliz *-*, esse cap ta curtinho mas o proximo será maior ok? :D HSUAHSAUH beeeeijos :**


	2. Capitulo 1 O encontro

**Capitulo 1° O encontro**

Sai correndo da lanchonete quando acabou meu expediente, acendi meu cigarro fui direto ao carro Eu iria naquela loja agora ver esse vestido e ligar para ele, sinceramente eu não estava entendendo nada! Bom ele falou que ia me explicar então ok, vou querer saber direitinho, ele é sempre tão frio comigo, alias com todos! Já até sei! , Ele quer simplesmente dormir comigo e depois me enxotar como ele faz com as outras, ah quer saber que se dane vou tirar proveito dele também! Vou ser eu mesma não sou do tipo elegante e tal, não sei nada sobre etiqueta, nem mesmo sei usar um talher direito! Coisas desse tipo definitivamente não são comigo, aff eu aqui pirando e nem sei se ele vai me levar para jantar, sabe lá o que ele está aprontando. Cheguei ao centro, pronto agora é só achar a loja... Achei! Estacionei meu carro e pronto let's go tenten lá vamos nós a tal da loja do hyuuga. Entrei nossa é lindo o ambiente todo branco com uns pufes tipo zebra, tem vários respingos prateados na parede, um balcão prata e vários tipos de roupas em cabides espalhados pela loja, me encaminhei ao balcão. – Bom dia, o senhor Hyuuga me pediu para buscar um vestido aqui na loja. - Falei tentando esconder meu nervosismo. – Qual seu nome, por favor? – Disse a balconista me fitando com um semblante engraçado. – Tenten, Mitsashi Tenten – Dei um sorriso ao falar, eu tinha que ser amigável né? – Hum... Toma, pode experimentar ali – Falou em quanto apontava para uma cabine. Dei um sorriso e disse que experimentava em casa, fui correndo até um mercado e comprei um maço de cigarros, entrei no carro e fui para casa afinal eu tinha que ligar para ele, tomei um generoso banho, peguei o telefone e liguei.

_- Alô? –_ Disse com aquela voz maravilhosa que eu quase enfartei!

- Oi, é a Tenten. –

_- Ah sim, onde você mora? Vou ai te buscar para um jantar, depois no caminho eu te explico melhor. –_

Ok, expliquei a ele onde eu morava, desliguei e fui me trocar, coloquei o vestido e meu deus! Ele era preto tomara que caia, tinha uma abertura lateral que ia mais ou menos até o fim da coxa, na altura da virilha, em cima da abertura tinha um strass. Caiu muito bem em mim, ficou divino! O sapato eu peguei um que eu ganhei da minha amiga temari, era um scarpin preto, ela me dera junto com um lingerie. Coloquei uma cinta na perna que estava à mostra, a cinta era preta e tinha um lacinho vermelho, soltei o cabelo, fiz uma escova nele, passei uma maquiagem carregada nos olhos e quando estava passando o gloss o interfone tocou. Fiquei um pouco nervosa, cloquei um brinco de pedrinha branca e desci, ele estava lá parado na porta do meu prédio com um terno preto, seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo frouxo e com aquele sorriso na boca que eu tanto admirava. – Olá senhorita mitsashi, está muito bela. –

- Digo o mesmo . –

Ele me deu um beijo no rosto e abriu a porta do carro seu Porsche GT2, entrei e logo em seguida ele entrou. – Então Hyuuga me explique o porquê do encontro. –

- Ok vou - lhe explicar. – Disse por fim dando partida no carro. – Então, eu tenho um jantar de negócios hoje e te chamei para ser a minha acompanhante. -

- Mas por que eu? – Eu realmente não estava entendendo nada.

-Não estava a fim de contratar qualquer uma, e também elas ficariam me comendo com o olhar o jantar inteiro, em minha opinião não seria nada agradável à vista dos outros. – Ok vou arruinar os negócios dele como eu mencionei não sei nada de etiqueta.

- Hum... E como sabia o número da roupa que eu uso? –

- Perguntei lá no seu trabalho. – Droga ele tem resposta para todas as minhas perguntas?

- E como sabia que eu iria aceitar? – Ahá acho que agora eu o peguei!

- Simplesmente ninguém resiste ao meu charme. – Disse num tom engraçado.

- Pode voltando quero ir para casa agora! –

- O quê? – Disse ele incrédulo.

- To brincando, fico em choque. – Falei rindo da cara dele.

- O que é ficar em choque? Não consta no meu vocabulário. – Falou com um tom de deboche.

-Ah se liga seu mauricinho. – Eu disse em meio aos risos, ele também riu.

- Bom chegamos. –

Logo avistei o restaurante, extremamente lindo, digno de um milionário. Ele saiu e abriu a porta para mim, passou o braço entre o meu e entregou a chave ao manobrista. Caminhamos até a entrada estávamos quase entrando quando fomos abordados por uma loira incrivelmente linda, seus cabelos pareciam ouro e iam ate a cintura, estava trajando um vestido azul bebê com uns strass azul marinho na borda e nas alças, usava um sapato de salto fino azul marinho e tinha os olhos azuis.

-Olá ino. – Disse neji friamente.

- Caramba, você está muito lindo. – Falou ignorando a minha presença.

- Obrigada. –

- Quem é ela? – Perguntou me olhando de cima a baixo.

- Sou Mitsashi Tenten. – Tratei de responder, eu tinha boca bastasse me perguntar oras!

- Hum... Mais uma neji? Achei que tivesse um bom gosto quando ficou comigo. – Ah não essa barbie falsificada realmente não sabe com quem está mexendo.

- Pare de implicar com a tenten ino. – Disse no seu tom frio de sempre.

- Não sou qualquer uma como você!. – Eu realmente estava me controlando para não esbofetear a cara dela ali mesmo.

- Vá ino devem estar te esperando, vá. – A loira saiu dali pisando duro, neji disse que ela era assim mesmo e disse que ela estaria junto de nós a mesa, que estaria acompanhando um tal de Shikamaru, que um produtor de eventos iria avaliar os dois para ver qual das duas marcas entraria no desfile e que portanto não seria legal eu e ino ficar brigando na mesa e blá blá blá. Ah mais essa oxigenada vai ver só se ela ficar me provocando, eu sei ser educada, mas também sei ser chave de cadeia.

_Continua..._

Julia-chan-L.O : Que bom que gostou pode deixar eu não vou demorar para postar os capítulos *-*

. : Obrigadaa, ta ai o cap :3

Hamii : Não matem ela ok? HUSHAUSHAH, pode ficar tranqüila que eu tbm acho nada aver começar assim tudo muito rápido, mais pode ficar calma que eu não vou avançar as coisas pode as vezes parecer mas não vou hihi e outra eu sou horrível para virgulas ponto e tudo mais, vou me esforçar para fazer melhor ..

Malu-Tsumoto : Tai o primeiro cap, e obrigada pelo boa sorte *---------*

Priih . ncesa Mitsashii : Owwn que amor *-*, Obrigada pelo 'boa escritora' e pelo ' amei o prólogo' *-*, eu também achei você lecal :B, e pelas dicas pode deixar eu vou fazer sim *-*


End file.
